communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-08
Hilfe auf der Hauptseite Hallo, Avatar, nachdem ich in meinem Wiki MeerUndMehr die Farben der Boxen angepasst habe, ist auf der Hauptseite das Logo verschwunden, das bedeutet, überdeckt von der restlichen Sidebar. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du mal vorbeischauen? :Schon passiert. Du hattest "div"-Tags geöffnet, aber nicht wieder geschlossen. Und: Ich habe hier auf de.wikia.com immerwieder gesehen, dass es Seiten gibt, auf denen man sein Wiki vorstellen kann. Muss man da vorher etwas beantragen oder so? Mta 09:17, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, du kannst einfach die Seiten MeerUndMehr und LeCiel anpassen. Die Info-Boxen sollten bestehen bleiben (aber du kannst natürlich das Feld "Gründer" ändern - da stehe ich nur drin, weil ich den Import durchgeführt habe). Den Text "Gratis-Wiki Import" kannst du durch eine Beschreibung ersetzen. Als kleiner Hinweis solltest du ihn aber im neuen Text beibehalten. --Avatar 13:09, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Community Hallo Lieber Avatar! Ich bin grad bei Schritt 2 eine Wiki zu erstellen. Leider kam da dieser Punkt "Communitiy" mit dem ich nicht mehr so genau weiterwusste. Kannst du mir genauer etwas darüber erzählen, nicht das ich den Punkt auslasse und nachher etwas in der Wiki fehlt was ich eigentlich haben wollte (-; --Thomas Hoffmann 11:56, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Thomas. Unter Community gibst du einfach an, ob es schon eine Gruppe von Personen gibt, die sich mit dem Thema beschäftigen und die Interesse hätten, am Wiki mitzuarbeiten - oder deine Planung, wer sich noch an dem Wiki beteiligen könnte. Wir haben die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Wikis nur dann richtig funktionieren können, wenn es auch eine Reihe von Nutzern gibt, die sich einbringen. --Avatar 12:43, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Gratis-Wiki "Unteruns" Zuerst: Danke für die Hilfe auf der Hauptseite. Dann habe ich noch eine Frage: Im Unterunswiki, wo ich auch oft mitarbeite, gibt es nur einen Admin: Maus7... . Da Maus sogut wie nie da ist, und einige gesperrte Seiten dringend angepasst werden sollten (Charaktere) wollte ich fragen, ob du mich dort auch zu Admin machen könntest. Wenn Maus das nicht gefällt, kann sie ja Einspruch einlegen, doch ich würde gerne die Seiten anpassen, doch ich kann es momentan noch nicht. Mta 16:16, 17. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Das kann ich gerne machen (vermutlich morgen früh). Momentan ist der Import noch nicht komplett abgeschlossen und es wäre mir lieb, wenn die nächtlichen Skripte zuerst einmal drüber laufen würden. Ab morgen kannst du dann loslegen. --Avatar 16:33, 17. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt ist es Morgen, und im Wiki ist nichts drin! Ich denke mal, dass um 9 Uhr "die Nacht" vorbei ist. Dauert es noch lange? Mta 07:13, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und: Das mit dem Admin-Status für MtaÄ hat nicht geklappt. Könntest du da nochmal nachsehen? Danke im Voraus! Mta 11:08, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe dich (den Benutzer MtaÄ) jetzt zum Admin gemacht. --Avatar 11:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und: Jedes Mal wenn ich auf die Zeit sehe, dann stimmt diese nicht mit der geschriebenen Zeit, zum Beispiel hier bei der Signatur, überein. Bei mir sind es 2 Stunden zu wenig, obwohl ich "Unterschied von Browser übernehmen" in meinen Einstellungen gedrückt habe. Ist das normal? :Das ist tatsächlich normal. Die Uhrzeit der Unterschriften wird in der Regel nicht der lokalen Zeit angepasst, sondern in UTC angegeben. Gerade in Wikis in denen auch Leute unterwegs sind, die in einer anderen Zeitzone leben, kann man somit besser sehen, wann genau eine Bearbeitung vorgenommen wurde. --Avatar 11:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Zum Unteruns-Wiki: Unter Uns wäre geeigneter als Unteruns. Mta 12:13, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Die Texte im Wiki müsstest du aber selbst ändern (z.B. die Hauptseite). --Avatar 12:27, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) 2 HDR-Wikis? Hallo Avatar, braucht es wirklich 2 Herr der Ringe Wikis? Es gibt auch die Gollopedia und von mir ausgesehen, würde ich vorschlagen die Gollopedia zu löschen, denn ich glaube nicht das es 2 Herr der Ringe Wikis braucht! Unsre de.lotr.wikia.com hat nun über 200 Artikel und wächst, die Gollopedia 30 und ist inaktiv --BanjoTooie 14:56, 20. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Tomsen hat mir schon geantwortet --BanjoTooie 11:26, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) phpBB-Forum für Olivion Ich habe in der Metal Gear Wiki ein PHP Forum entdeckt, das der Wiki perfekt angepasst ist! Könntest du mir so eins in der OblivioWiki einrichten, dann könnten die User auch über das Spiel diskutieren und vorallem zu Problemen, Artikel usw... in der Wiki. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar! --BanjoTooie 11:26, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Momentan ist es noch nicht möglich, dass du direkt die Foren und deren Beschreibungen anpassen kannst. Du müsstest mir also einmal eine Liste der gewünschten Forenstruktur (+ kurze Beschreibung) zukommen lassen. Danach richte ich dir das Forum sofort ein. --Avatar 11:51, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Okay! Könnte das so gehn?: Das blau sollte durch ein Braun (#DFCAA0) ersetzt werden und die Linkfarbe vl. durch diese hier: #FFA54F. Shriffarbe bleibt schwarz, Die Shriftfarbe für die Themen und die Überschriften (#AC8751) --BanjoTooie 06:51, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, da haben wir uns missverstanden. Die Farben sind (momentan) erst mal nicht anpassbar. Ich bräuchte aber eine Liste der Foren-Namen und Beschreibungen von dir - also etwas in der Art: :::*Oblivion - The Elder Scrolls: Alles zu den Computerspielen :::*Oblivion-Wiki: Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen zum Wiki :::*Taverne (Offtopic): Alles, was in keine andere Kategorie passt... :::Damit kann ich dann eine erste Version einrichten. --Avatar 07:04, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Ah ich verstehe: :::*The Elder Scrolls (3 Themen) :::**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Alles zu The Elder Scrolls VI: Oblivion :::**Shivering Isles und Knights of Nine - Alles zu den preisgekrönten Add-ons :::**Andere TES Titel - Alles zu den Vorgängern :::*OblivioWiki (1 Thema) :::**Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr Euer Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern :::**Rappenkurier - alles rund zu neuen NEWS :::*Offtopic - Alles was nicht mit Oblivion und Wikis zu tun hat :::Hoffe das geht so. Mfg --BanjoTooie 11:28, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Bitte schön. Klappt hoffentlich alles. --Avatar 18:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Vielen Dank Avatar --BanjoTooie 13:17, 27. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage-Link Könnte man einen Interwikilink, von Golden Sun Universe zu deutschsprachigen Golden Sun Wiki und umgekehrt, herstellen? --Dr. Crisp 08:41, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Gerade erstellt. --Avatar 07:07, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. --Dr. Crisp 07:17, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ausstehende Antworten Wie ihr sicher schon festgestellt habt, habe ich einige Anfragen seit Ende letzer Woche noch nicht Bearbeitet. Das liegt daran, dass ich momentan sehr viel zu tun habe und dazu dann auch noch mein Arbeitsrechner leider seinen Geist aufgeben hat. Antworten gibt es heute abend oder spätestens morgen früh. --Avatar 08:36, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Mein neuer Rechner ist da... puh. --Avatar 11:48, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin im Luigiwiki Hallo Avatar! Ich habe Superluigi gefragt, ob er noch einen zweiten Admin in seinem Wiki möchte, und er hat ja gesagt! Kannst du das auch demnächst machen, wenn du Zeit hast? Mta 12:18, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Bittest du Superluigi mir an dieser Stelle noch kurz sein OK zu hinterlassen? Dann mach ich es sofort. --Avatar 11:47, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Superluigi hat mir gestern gesagt, dass er hier signiert, steht alles auf seiner Benutzerseite. Mta 12:12, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke, das reicht mir. Ich habe dich soeben zum Admin im LuigiWiki gemacht. --Avatar 12:23, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke sehr! Mta 12:24, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Google-maps-extension im Fahrrad-Wiki Hallo Avatar, ich wollte anfragen ob es möglich ist, für das Fahrrad-Wiki die google-maps-extension zu installieren. Diese könnte u.a. für so mache Städteseite nützlich sein. Schöne Grüße, --Diamant talk 16:57, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 11:46, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin im Kirby-Wiki Hallo Avatar! Ich möchte Nitzudan helfen, das Kirby-Wiki auszubauen. Desswegen habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er noch einen zweiten Admin in seinem Wiki möchte, und auch er ist einverstanden. Kannst du das auch demnächst machen, wenn du Zeit hast? Mta 15:00, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin im übrigen selber kein Admin im Kirby-Wiki und würde auch gerne ein Admin im Kirby-Wiki werden, falls möglich.Nitzudan 15:04, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab sie auch verliehen, damit ihr gleich loslegen könnt. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:16, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder?? Einige Bilder sind verschwunden, warum das denn?? Mta 10:40, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und beim erneuten hochladen sind die Bilder trotzdem nicht da. :Bitte gib mir möglichst präzise Informationen - z.B. in welchem Wiki und unter welchem Namen. Sind die Bilder in einem Artikel eingebunden gewesen und werden jetzt nicht mehr angezeigt? Bisher gab es noch keine weitere Fehlermeldung. --Avatar 10:46, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::In MeerUndMehr, Luigiwiki, Mariowiki, Kirby-Wiki, Unter Uns-wiki, ... und ich glaube fast, in allen Wikis! Auch die Logos sind weg. Mta 10:48, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Bei mir dauert es momentan relativ lange, bis Bilder angezeigt werden - aber nach einer kurzen Pause sind sie da. Kannst du z.B. http://images.wikia.com/mario/de/images/b/bc/Wiki.png direkt aufrufen? Siehst du dort dann das Bild oder nicht? Ich geb's mal an die Technik weiter ob auch andere Nutzer das Problem haben. --Avatar 11:00, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::: Jetzt sind die Bilder wieder da. Mta 11:35, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Dann wird wohl einer der Server (oder ein deutscher Provider?) kurzzeitig Schluckauf gehabt haben. Aber gut, dass es wieder bei dir funktioniert. --Avatar 11:38, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein Anliegen: Skins und Sidebars kann ich nur als Admin wirklich anpassen: Und J.C.K. vom Startrek-Nitpicker hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihm in dem Bereich helfe. Mta 15:12, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin Hallo, ich möchte, dass MtaÄ bei Startrek-Nitpicker Admin wird, geht das? J.C.K. 15:35, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist kein Problem. Ich weiß, dass deine Lernkurve momentan recht steil ist, deswegen mach ich es schnell selbst - aber als Hinweis: Da du "Bürokrat" in deinem Wiki bist (weil du der Gründer bist), kannst du auch selbst Nutzer zum Admin machen. Dazu musst du einfach die Seite Spezial:Makesysop aufrufen. Allerdings kannst du Nutzer nicht selbst de-administrieren. Dazu müsstest du dann jemanden vom Community Team (z.B. mich) ansprechen. --Avatar 06:40, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Neues Wiki Hallo Tim, ich habe jetzt schon das englische Spellbinder-Wiki beantragt, aber möchte gerne jetzt noch das französiche beantragen, weil ich jemanden gefunden habe, der mir die Texte übersetzen kann. Und gerne würde ich folgende Adresse nehmen, aber die habe kann ich nicht verwenden, weil das fr nicht aufgezeigt wird, wie damals, als ich das deutsche Spellbinder-Wiki erstellt habe. Kannst du mir irgendwie helfen??? --Ashka Harley 18:57, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Accounts löschen? Hallo Avatar, der Benutzer Ozelotx47 hatte im Forum vom GTA-Wiki gefragt, ob man Accounts löschen kann. Wie verhält sich das? Zaibatsu 19:18, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Das löschen eines Accounts bei einem Wiki ist leider nicht möglich. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:42, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das zieht natürlich die Frage nach sich, warum er den Account löschen möchte. Das Löschen eines Accounts ist technisch nicht vorgesehen, da sämtliche Benutzerbeiträge in der Datenbank damit versehen sind. Wenn er einfach nur nicht mehr aktiv sein möchte und sich um die Sicherheit seines Accounts sorgen macht, kann er einfach das Passwort auf einen sehr langen Zufallstext setzen. Falls er einen sehr guten Grund hat, dann kann der Account möglicherweise umbenannt werden. --Avatar 08:48, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Gute Gründe hat Ozelotx47 mit Sicherheit nicht... sein einziger Beitrag im Wiki lautet: "Ich hätte auch mal eine frage. Gibt es die möglichkeit sich hier abzumelden? Oder anders gesagt sein Account zu löschen?" Vielleicht hat er sich "versehentlich angemeldet, aber keine Ahnung. Danke für die Antworten! Zaibatsu 11:40, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Werbung Zugegeben - dein Trick ist gut und kreativ :-). Er wurde von uns bisher nicht berücksichtigt und meines Wissens bist du auch der erste, der darauf gekommen ist: Respekt! Dennoch muss ich dich bitten, die Änderung wieder rückgängig zu machen, da sie gegen unsere Nutzungsbedingungen verstößt. Wenn jemand für sich selbst Werbung unterdrückt, bringt es wenig, wenn wir ihn davon abhalten. Die Unterdrückung der Werbung für alle Besucher führt aber dazu, dass wir kein Geld einnehmen und früher oder später dicht machen müssen - das will ja auch keiner der Nutzer. --Avatar@Wikia 07:06, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar. Ich hab die Werbung wieder angestellt. Diese Google Earth Extension wäre ein gutes Tool für GoslarPedia. Geht das auch mit Yahoo! Maps? Gruß, BobaCartman 08:42, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Momentan nur mit Google-Maps. Ich hoffe demnächst auch mit OpenStreetMap. Für Yahoo-Maps haben wir noch keine Lösung. Ich bin gerade ziemlich im Stress und gleich bis Sonntag abend unterwegs: Falls ich es heute nicht mehr schaffe, hast du spätestens am Montag die Google-Maps-Extension in GoslarPedia aktiv. --Avatar 08:45, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Eingerichtet. --Avatar 09:00, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Nochmal Hilfe mit Skin Hallo Avatar ich brauche noch mal deine Hilfe in der OblivioWiki, ich habe damals ja den neuen anpassbaren Skin eingesetzt. Wie du schon sagtest ist die Schrift viel zu hell. Ich möchte nun das die Schrift die viel zu hell ist nun schwarz wird. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, leider hab ich zu wenig Zeit und zu wenig Wissen für den Skin. danke schon mal. mfg --BanjoTooie 09:07, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du mir auch helfen den Quartz Skin und Monobook Skin bei Bandipedia anzupassen, damit sie dem Monaco-Skin ähnlich sehen? Gruß, BobaCartman 07:47, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, ich kann mir das gerne mal anschauen, sobald ich etwas Zeit finde. Du meinst vermutlich vor allem die Farben? --Avatar 16:16, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wiki und Verlinkung :Hallo Avatar, ::Kannst du mir das englische, das deutsche und bald auch das französische Spellbinder-Wiki verlinken, sodass ich die einzelnen Seiten mit :folgendem verlinken kann: en:Test, oder eben auch in anderen Sprachen!!! ::--Ashka Harley 17:19, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hättest du die Güte, mir mal eine Antwort zu schreiben, ich wäre dir damit sehr verbunden!!! ::--Ashka Harley 12:17, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Das richte ich die gerne nachher oder morgen früh ein. Ich bin in der Regel zwischendurch auch am Wochenende aktiv, war seit Freitag aber auf einer Tagung und hatte auch heute genug zu tun. Zum französischen Spellbinder-Wiki: Du kannst es einfach mit dem Namen Spellbinder beantragen, wichtig ist aber, dass du als Sprache französisch wählst. Am besten sagst du mir auch kurz Bescheid, nachdem du das Wiki beantragt hast. Falls das alles gar nicht klappt, kann ich es auch für dich beantragen/einrichten. --Avatar 16:16, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke Avatar, zum französischen Spellbinder-Wiki ist zu sagen, dass ich es bereits beantragt habe, unter franz. Sprache, müsste also klappen, hoffe ich doch. --Ashka Harley 17:15, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So. Ich habe das französische Wiki erstellt und die drei Wikis untereinander verlinkt. Du kannst ab sofort von einem Artikel im englischen und französischen Wiki mit 'de:Artikelname' auf den entsprechenden deutschen Artikel verweisen (und umgekehrt mit fr: und en:). --Avatar 11:43, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) HTML Hallo, Avatar. Bei der Simpsonspedia kann man HTML in den Wikitext einbinden. Siehe dazu meine dortige Diskussionsseite. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:55, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, bei älteren MediaWiki-Installationen (und mit einer Extension) kann man mehr HTML freischalten, als normalerweise zugänglich ist. Das beinhaltet jedoch immer ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Gerade, da unsere Wikis in der Regel auch ohne Anmeldung von jedem bearbeitet werden können, sind wir da sehr vorsichtig. In der Regel ist es besser, die Sachen, die man einbinden will, entweder durch Wiki-Syntax oder spezielle Extensions zu erreichen. --Avatar 12:02, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Umfrage fr: Hallo, Avatar! Ich habe alles übersetzt (hoffe, es ist wirklich alles richtig). Und zwar in die 2. Person Singular. *"pollInfo" => Il y avait 1$ voix, depuis l'élaboration du sondage au 2$. *"pollNoVote" => Vote en bas ou regarde le résultat. *"pollPercentVotes" => $1% de tous voix. *"pollSubmitting" => Attends une moment, ta voix est traité... *"pollVoteAdd" => Ta voix était compté. *"pollVoteError" => Il y avait une problème avec le traitement de ta voix. Essaie-cela s'il te plaît encore une fois. *"pollVoteUpdate" => Ta voix est actualisé. *"pollYourVote" => Tu a déjà voté pour $1 (à S2). Tu peux changer ta voix, si tu cliques à l'une des réponses en bas. Mta 14:28, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Prima, vielen Dank. Ich habe es direkt eingepflegt. Du kannst es sehen, indem du die Sprache in deinen Benutzereinstellungen auf ''Französisch stellst oder hier klickst. Falls dir irgendwann einmal langweilig sein könnte... wir haben noch kein französisches Grundgerüst für französische Wikis :-) --Avatar 15:24, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Gerüst ist fertig! Sieh es dir einfach mal an: 2. Version Nur noch ein Problem: Ist Wiki männlich (le, un) oder weiblich (la, une)?Mta 07:02, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Super! Vielen Dank. Leider ist ein "Gerüst" (wir sprechen in der Regel von einem "Starter") viel mehr als nur die Hauptseite. Wenn ein "Starter" in einer Sprache existiert, so enthält jedes Wiki, dass in dieser Sprache eingerichtet wird, bereits alle Inhalte, die auch im Starter sind. Dazu gehört neben der Hauptseite z.B. das Community-Portal oder das Forum. Aber es ist schon ein Riesenfortschritt, wenigstens die Hauptseite auf Französisch zu haben. Falls du daran interessiert bist, einen französischen Starter aufzubauen: Wir sind gerade dabei, die Übersetzungen international etwas besser zu organisieren. Ich habe zur Koordination heute eine Mailingliste angelegt (du kannst dich da gerne anmelden bei Interesse) und Sannse wird vermutlich heute noch ein entsprechendes Forum im englischen Zentral-Wiki erstellen. Zu deiner Frage: Es heisst "le wiki". (Im Deutschen spricht man in der Regel von "das Wiki". Einige Benutzer - meistens aber die, die noch nicht lange dabei sind, sprechen auch von "die Wiki".) --Avatar 11:54, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Chat Hallo, Avatar. Wenn man die Widget ShoutBox/Chat in einen Artikel einfügen will, kann man irgentwie die größe anpassen? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:30, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Schwierig. Bisher hat das noch niemand versucht :-) :Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass es gehen müsste, indem man .WidgetShoutBox { width: ###px } in das CSS einfügt. Das Problem dabei: Das würde auch die Breite der ShoutBox ändern, wenn sie in der Seitenleite eingebettet ist - und damit die Seitenleiste aufblasen. Jemand, der sich mit CSS ein wenig auskennt, könnte mal herausfinden, ob es möglich ist, die Breite nur dann zu verändern, wenn das Widget innerhalb des Content-Bereichs und nicht innerhalb der Seitenleiste ist. --Avatar 11:34, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Skin Hallo, Avatar! Ich weiß nicht, wie man die Linkfarbe (im allgemeinen) anpasst. In Hilfe:Monaco-Skin anpassen steht nichts darüber, und in fertigen Skins finde ich die Zeilen einfach nicht. Kannst du mir helfen? Wenn ja, dann schreibe mir die Zeilen einfach in meine Diskussionsseite. Und: Wie hat dir meine Vorlage gefallen? Mta 18:23, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Und noch eins: Kannst du das Englische, Deutsche und das Spanische Kirby-Wiki miteinander verlinken? ::Erledigt (Hauptseiten schon verlinkt). --Avatar 12:18, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Vorschlag für Widget Hallo Avatar. Bei der Bibliotheka Ossus gibt es in der Sidebar unten einen Skin auswähler. Dies wäre doch ein schönes Widget. Vorteilhaft wäre damit auch das man mehr als nur einen angepassten Skin haben könnte. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:16, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Ich wollte dies im Forum vorschlagen, aber lieber hier auf deutsch gemacht.) :Das gefällt mir sehr gut. Ich habe das mal zur Diskussion im Wikia Staff eingebracht. Allerdings würde es dann wohl eher so aussehen, dass die Skins angezeigt werden würden (oder eine Auswahl davon), die jetzt schon unter Einstellungen-Skins ausgewählt werden können. Die Umsetzung mehrerer angepasster Skins für ein einzelnes Wiki wird aufgrund der momentan benutzten technischen Umsetzung nicht funktionieren. --Avatar 11:34, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wikia Search Hi Boba... auf deiner Benutzerseite schreibst du recht deutlich, dass du Google nicht magst. Hast du dir mal Wikia Search angeguckt? Seit ein paar Tagen gibt es mit Wikia Evolution auch eine Toolbar für den Firefox. Fairerweise muss man sagen, dass die Suchqualität von Wikia Search noch nicht so gut ist, wie die von Google. Aber sie wird dank der Benutzer jeden Tag besser. --Avatar@Wikia 10:29, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Tip! Ich verwende zwar meistens Yahoo (Deshalb meine Frage wegen Yahoo Maps), gelegentlich oft aber auch Search Wikia. Gruß, BobaCartman 10:37, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) DPL für de.metalgear hallo ava, ich würde dich um etwas bitten: aktiviere doch bitte das DPL-flag für de.metalgear. aktuell betreue ich dort (makaveli ist derzeit unerreichbar) und habe dort adminrechte. bräuchte dpl für eine portal-seite dort. danke.--A Grey Fox 20:20, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : DPL angeschaltet. --Avatar 04:29, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : achja noch etwas: wieso gibt es bei wikia keinen portal-bereich wie etwa auf wikipedia? wird zu den artikeln gezählt hier..: http://de.metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Galerie--A Grey Fox 20:22, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Portal-Namensraum eingerichtet. Es ist immer relativ kompliziert, bereits existierende Seiten zu übernehmen, so dass die History der bestehenden 3 Seiten jetzt nicht korrekt ist (man sieht nur, dass ich die Seiten angeblich erstellt habe). Wenn du damit zufrieden bist - prima. Wenn nicht, kann ich auch die korrekte History wieder versuchen herzustellen, das ist aber relativ aufwendig. --Avatar 04:31, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: es wäre schon gut wenn diese drei seiten jetzt nicht mehr mitzählen würden. --A Grey Fox 15:25, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::: ich sehe gerade was du gemeint hast. ne, das ist in ordnung, aber die seiten werden leider weiterhin alle drei als artikel gezählt, und da sie jetz im portal-namensraum sind, lässt sich das auch nicht ändern.. wie kriegt man das denn wieder hin? wo kann man den counter bearbeiten?--A Grey Fox 16:56, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hpmf. Ärgerlich. Den Zähler kann man nicht "per Hand" bearbeiten. Ich probier jetzt noch mal eine letzte Anpassung. --Avatar 07:21, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::PS: So. Erledigt. Alte Versionen auch wieder hergestellt, Artikel werden jetzt nicht mehr mitgezählt. --Avatar 07:36, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Spotlights Hi Avatar ich konnt nichts finden, wo ich mich für die Spotlights melden könnte! Also frage ich dich hier ob du mir für die OblivioWiki und die HDR-Wiki Spotlights entwerfen könntest. Wir haben bei beiden Wikis schon viele schöne Artikel, ich hoffe das geht. Ich brauche unbedingt mehr User --BanjoTooie 09:58, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hi BanjoTooie. Die "formale" Seite ist Hilfe:Spotlights - aber die hast du ja schon gefunden ;-). Meine Disku passt aber auch. Ich habe die beiden Wikis vorgesehen und in Kürze sind wieder neue Spotlights dran. Eines wird dann mindestens dabei sein. --Avatar 07:44, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. Könnte man dann, das was nicht dabei ist in der nächsten Runde aufnehmen? Mfg --BanjoTooie 09:28, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Hi Avatar ich hätte hier noch einmal eine Bitte! Es wäre mir lieber wenn du als erstes die OblivioWiki aufnehmen könntest. Ich arbeite daran härter als in der HDR und sie wächst auch schneller, da ist jetzt mal jede Hilfe wert. Achja und unten bei Skin da hat sich alles erledigt. Vielen dank... Mfg --BanjoTooie 13:54, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Titel Hallo, Avatar. Bei der Wikipedia wurde bei den Seiten , und der Titel ohne eine Vorlage verändert. Könnte man das auch bei Wikia einrichten? Gruß, BobaCartman 10:08, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich ja. DISPLAYTITLE ermöglicht aber nur die Änderung der Groß-Kleinschreibung. Eine Änderung der Überschrift (-> andere Buchstaben) ist damit nicht möglich. --Avatar 10:15, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sprachlinks von den verschiedensprachigen Fahrradwikis Hallo Avatar, ist es möglich, Verknüpfungen zwischen allen Fahrradwikis zu erstellen, so dass zwischen diesen von gleichartigen Artkeln gelinkt werden kann. Z.B. von einem Artikel Fahrrad im deutschsprachigen Fahrrad-Wiki mit en:cycling zum englischsprachigen und umgekehrt, so dass dann in der Seitenleiste ein Link entsteht.. Ich hoffe du weisst was ich meine... ;). Schöne Grüße und Danke, --Diamant talk 12:40, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Diamant. Klar, das kann ich gerne machen - du musst mir nur sagen, welche Verbindungen du gerne hättest. Ein Interlanguage-Link zu einem momentan nicht aktiven Wiki mit weniger als 10 Artikeln ist vielleicht nicht so sinnvoll. Eine Reihe von Fahrrad-Wikis findest du hier. Ich habe jetzt mal das englische Cycling Wiki und das deutsche Fahrrad-Wiki ver-interlanguage-linkt. --Avatar 12:50, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, das ging schnell :). Vielen dank! Mit den nichtaktiven Wiki gebe ich dir natürlich recht, Englisch reicht ja erstmal. Schöne Grüße. --Diamant talk 14:13, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wikiality Ich hab bei Wikiality versucht dieses Javascript bei der Hauptseite in die Goslarpedia zu exportieren (+Vorlagen). Das ging aber nicht. Kannst du mir damit helfen? Gruß, BobaCartman 10:40, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das klingt nach einer Frage für Tomsen :-). Gib ihm aber bitte eine genaue Beschreibung, was nicht funktioniert. --Avatar 07:39, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) phpForum für Herr der Ringe Hi Avatar ich bräuchte noch ein phpForum für die Herr der Ringe Wiki. Wenn du zeit hast, mach mir das Bitte! Hier habe ich schonmal die Themen: *DER HERR DER RINGE **Tolkiens Werke - Alles zu den Büchern von J.R.R. Tolkien **Filme - Alles zu den Filmen von Peter Jackson **Games - Alles zu den Herr der Ringe Games *HDR-WIKI **Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr Euer Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern **Auenlandbote - Alles zu den neuesten NEWS *OFF-TOPIC **Offtopic Mfg --BanjoTooie 13:15, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :...und schon erledigt. --Avatar 17:55, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Commons einbinden Hallo, Avatar.Ich habe deinen Artikel über Commons in deinem Blog gelesen. Kannst du die Commons Medien auch in GSPedia u.s.w. einbinden?Gruß, BobaCartman 20:11, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist leider momentan noch nicht möglich, aus zwei Gründen: Den einen hatte ich im Blogposting glaube ich irgendwo erwähnt - momentan gibt es kein lokales Caching, so dass Wiki-Hostern, die das freischalten, vermutlich seitens der Wikimedia Foundation recht schnell der Stecker gezogen wird, da einfach der Traffic zu hoch ist. Das zweite Problem ist, dass man eine spezielle MediaWiki-Version braucht, die wir zwar auf Testservern bereits erfoglreich laufen haben, aber nicht auf den Produktiv-Wikis. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass es auf jeden Fall noch in diesem Jahr aktiviert wird. Hoffen wir mal früher, als später. --Avatar 20:39, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::O.K. Kleine Bitte: Kannst du Videopedia in Wikivideo umbennenen? Videopedia ist ja nein Videoportal und keine Enzyklopädie. Gruß, BobaCartman 06:57, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Erledigt. --Avatar 07:36, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) phpForum Banjo-Kazooie Ich hab mich jetzt noch mit Mario Lover in der Banjo-Kazooie Wiki besprochen und auch er möchte so ein Forum. Hier noch einmal die Liste der Themen, dann glaube ich sind meine Wiki mit Foren ausgestattet. Hierbei nocheinmal einen großen Dank. *BANJO-KAZOOIE **Banjo-Kazooie - Alles zu Banjo-Kazooie **Banjo-Tooie - Alles zu Banjo-Tooie **banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts *BANJO-KAZOOIE WIKI **Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr Euer Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern *OFFTOPIC **Offtopic Mfg --BanjoTooie 07:49, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Bitte schön. --Avatar 13:03, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Verlinkung Superluigi hat ja - wie du weißt - die Gokupedia gestartet. International hat Wikia auch schon einige DB Wikis - könntest du sie verlinken, wenn du Zeit hast? Mta 13:24, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe de, en und es verlinkt. Die anderen sind (noch) zu klein/inaktiv. --Avatar 13:35, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke vielmals! Mta 13:36, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich bins nochmal; das Metroid-Wiki (Wikitroid) gibt es auch in mehreren Sprachen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich immer damit belästige, aber ich kann das ja nicht machen ;-) siehe hier Mta 06:59, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Kein Problem. Dafür bin ich ja - unter anderem - da. Habe Interwiki-Links zu en, es, it und pt erstellt. Ihr solltet auch noch ein Favicon basteln. --Avatar 10:31, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Kann man ein Favicon auch in einem anderen Dateiformat hochladen? Ich habe kein Programm, das .ico Dateien erzeugen kann. Mta 18:10, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Nein, das ist leider nicht möglich. Dieses Format ist ein Standard. Unter Windows kann man mit dem Programm Irfanview relativ einfach aus bestehenden Grafiken .ico Dateien erzeugen. Möglicherweise hilft dir auch dieses Online-Tool. --Avatar 14:49, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Neuer Skin (nicht alles läuft perfekt) Hallo Avatar ich habe vor einigen Stunden einen komplett neuen Skin entworfen. Nur wird statt schwarzer Schriftfarbe nun weiße angezeigt. Ich habe es schon längst geändert. Doch bei vielen Artikeln (nicht allen) wird immer noh weiß angezeigt! Ein Bug? --BanjoTooie 15:17, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Welches Wiki? Bitte Beispielseiten (Links) angeben. Hast du bereits: :* den Browsercache gelöscht (lokalen Cache leeren) und bei den Seiten bei denen es nicht funktiniert :* ein &action=purge bzw. wenn es noch keine Parameter gibt ein ?action=purge an die URL gehängt? (Servercache leeren)? --Avatar 15:35, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Forum Hallo Avatar, ich habe einige Fragen zum Forum, das an ein Wiki angehängt werden kann: # Gelten dort die selben Adminrechte, soll heißen dass jeder Admin aus dem Wiki auch dort alles machen kann, was einem solchen zusteht? # Nachher kann ich ja immer noch die Grundstruktur änder, oder? # Können dort auch Umfragen gestartet werden, wo man etwas anklickt, und die Antwort wird dann gewertet, wie in vielen anderen Foren? --Ashka Harley 16:26, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Vorab: Die phpBB-Foren sind "experimentell" und werden von uns momentan nicht weiterentwickelt. Dass heißt konkret, dass "kleinere" Sachen, wie Dmögliche arstellungsfehler oder Ungenauigkeiten nicht behoben werden. Größere Fehler, die aber Probleme bei der Benutzung verursachen, werden gefixt. :Die Admin-Rechte im Forum sind von den Admin-Rechten im Wiki unabhängig. Dafür gibt es die spezielle Rolle "Forenadmin". Ich kann gerne zusätzliche Nutzer zu Forenadmins (=Moderatoren) machen. :Die Grundstruktur kann angepasst werden - allerdings aufgrund der kruden Rechtevergabe von phpBB nur vom Wikia-Staff und nicht von Forenadmins. Aber auf Bitte passe ich die gerne an. :Umfragen/Abstimmungen sind möglich. --Avatar 15:27, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) PS: Noch eine kleine Frage: Wie kommt ein Wiki eigentlich in Wikia-Spotlights, gibt es dafür spezielle Bedingungen? PS 2: Und außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass im franz. Spellbinder-Wiki die toolbox bei einer Seitenbearbeitung, ganz unten fehlt. Und ist mir aufgefallen, dass jemand das englische Spellbinder-Wiki falsch benannt hat, denn es sollte Spellbinder-Wiki, und nicht Spellbinder Wiki heißen. Und es ist auch kein Fehler meierseits, denn im Antrag hatte ich den korrekten Namen eingegeben gehabt, kann man das irgendwie ändern? --Ashka Harley 15:43, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Wikia-Spotlights werden momentan von mir nach verschiedenen Kriterien (Besucheranzahl, Design, aktive Nutzer, Artikelanzahl) ausgewählt. Man kann aber auf der Diskussionseite von Hilfe:Spotlights darauf hinweisen, dass man auch gerne ein Spotlight hätte. Damit setz ich denjenigen erstmal auf eine Warteliste - ob und wann es dann was wird, hängt davon ab, wie sich die anderen Abrufzahlen/Spotlights entwickeln. :Zum französischen Spellbinder-Wiki: Kannst du mir da bitte mal einen Screenshot erstellen? Ich kann das auf die Schnelle nicht nachvollziehen. :Zum englischen Spellbinder-Wiki: Ich kann das ändern, würde aber davon abraten. Der Wiki-Mitarbeiter, der das Wiki erstellt hat, hat es vermutlich angepasst. Im Englischen verwendet man selten Bindestrich - so findest du auch alle anderen englischsprachigen Wikis unter dem namen "Blabla Wiki" und nicht "Blabla-Wiki". --Avatar 15:27, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Könntest du mir irgendwann einmal diese paar kleinen Fragen beantworten, weil irgendwie warte ich jetzt schon ziemlich lange, fast schon zu lange, denn anderen hast du unlängst eine Antwort geschrieben. --Ashka Harley 14:23, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Siehe Disclaimer oben auf der Seite, den ich da heute reingepackt habe. Am Freitag und Montag war ich den ganzen Tag für Wikia unterwegs, bzw. habe an anderen Wikia-Projekten gearbeitet und am Wochenende habe ich mir dann doch mal eine Auszeit gegönnt. --Avatar 15:27, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So, hier ist der Screenshot, was genau dort fehlt, und außerdem funktionieren solche Funktionen wie Seitenweiterleitungen ebenfalls nicht. thumb|500px --Ashka Harley 17:12, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ah super. Jetzt seh' ich direkt, was du meinst. Dabei handelt es sich um die Systemnachricht MediaWiki:Edittools. Wenn du magst, kannst du diese Seite einfach auf dem deutschen Wiki aufrufen, und den Inhalt auf die gleiche Seite im französischen Wiki kopieren. Falls es dabei Probleme gibt, kann ich das sonst auch gerne machen. :Das mit den Weiterleitungen ist komisch. Schaue ich mir sobald wie möglich an. --Avatar 18:14, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) OK, wahrscheinlich hattest du das MediaWiki schon eingefügt, aber ist ja jetzt alles, aber was mir noch aufgefallen war, dass die Hauptseite zu Beginn des Wikis komplett leer war, als wenn sie niemals existiert hätte, aber gelöscht hatte sie keiner...--Ashka Harley 18:39, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, MtaÄ hatte das schon gemacht. Ganz schön fix :-). Das Wiki war leer, da es bisher keinen Startinhalt für französische Wikis gibt. Wir bauen gerade eine Struktur auf, um Übersetzungen zu koordinieren. Wenn MtaÄ da Interesse hat, können wir auch einen französischen Starter erstellen. --Avatar 10:01, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Notruf WIKI Hallo Tim, vielen dank für die guten wünsche zum Start des NOTRUF-Wiki Raptor 16:09, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gaming-Footer auf der Faerûnpedia Moin Avatar! Du hast ja den Gaming-Footer auf die Hauptseite der Faerûnpedia gesetzt, dummerweise verdeckt er ein wenig vom Inhaltsverzeichnis. Könntest du dich darum kümmern? Wäre nett. Gruß--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 12:33, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Komisch. Ich konnte den Fehler nicht bei mir nachvollziehen - aber habe ihn jetzt augenscheinlich gefixt. Vielleicht prüfst du es nochmal. --Avatar 12:47, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC)